Chinses Love in London
by LightShadowsh
Summary: The bladebreakers are in London for the turnament,but also enjoying their time in that big city. but when Rei was walking back to the hotel,he was attacked by bullies.good for him that there was someone to help him.Yaoi.my first one shot.be gentle please!


Hey everyone… how are you doing? I really hope you are doing fine. Ummm… ok, I forgot what to say! Oh yeah, I remembered…I feel happy and hyper cuz after 10 days we (the whole country) will celebrate for special occasion… it's like Christmas and my family will give me money and gifts X3… yay…

By the way, this is my first one shot, so please be gentle with me…

TO **Beywriter** : this story is a gift for you… yup… Rei is the main character… but guess who will be with him??

Hey!! Yeah its right that I said that this story is a gift to Beywriter, but that doesn't mean that you can't read and enjoy the story! I'll be happy to know that you read and enjoy my writing… now, let's start the story. Shall we?

Wait I forgot… I don't own Beyblade, nor the other character. He is a free man. Aren't you?(points to the guy in the story) ok… enjoy.

Chinese Love In London…

The blade breakers were traveling around the world to participate in the Beyblade tournaments. This time, their destination was to London. A city where everyone LOVED Beyblade. Well, almost everyone.

"come on Tom! I already bought the tickets. I really want you to enjoy your time! Besides, it's your birthday present. I did that cuz I love you man! You are my best friend!"

Tom laughed in the inside. His friend ' Terry' was trying to make it sound like it's a birthday gift. He sighed "Terry. I love you too. You are my best friend which means that I understand what you mean."

"hm?" Terry was faking innocence, but it was no way to make Tom buy it. He already knows his American friend

"yes Terry. You say it's a birthday present, but in reality you just want to see that Tyson guy in action." Terry's face fell. "but…" Tom continued "although I HATE Beyblade, I'll accept the present and go with you to watch the match."

"THANK YOU TOM! YOU'RE THE BEST" Terry jumped at Tom hugging him.

Tom sighed "whatever!" _'sugar addicted baka'_ he thought

888888888

Rei was nervous.

Kai finished his match and defeated Enrique. But his match was against Robert and he was not an easy player.

"hey! Don't make that face Rei! You are so going to defeat him!" Max said trying to cheer Rei "and don't forget that Drigger is so strong! He never left you!"

Rei nodded "you're right Max. Drigger is always with me!" he looked at his team mates who nodded to him.

Tyson gave him a thump up, Kenny mumbled "good luck" and Kai… well Kai only smiled to him 'at least I got a reaction from him' Rei thought and left the locker room to the stadium. He sighed 'this is it. I'll do my best. Win or lose, whatever happened, I'll except it'

"it's good to see you again my friend Rei. But expect no mercy" Robert said and Rei nodded

"same here!" Robert nodded and they started

"**LET IT RIP!"**

888888888888

Tom watched Rei and Robert while they were blading

"that's Rei!" Terry said "he is Tyson's mate in the team. Just like Kai. You saw Kai blading Enrique. Kai is stronger than Rei, but Rei is nicer. Of course both are weaker than Tyson. Tyson is the best!" Tom rolled his eyes. Terry never stopped talking about Tyson as if he was the angle that fell from the sky. Not knowing that Tom was not listening, Terry continued "he is also so strong, funny and he is-"

"yes Terry, I get it. He'll blade after this Chinese guy and I'll see him." He said getting tired of all Terry's babbling.

Suddenly, the audience cheered. They both looked to find that Rei won the match.

"Tyson's next. Tyson's next!" Terry said childishly and Tom rolled his eyes. After a while, two players appeared

"that's Tyson! He is dueling against Oliver. Oh Oliver is going down."

"hey wait a minute. That's Tyson Granger?" Tom said "come on! Rei is so much better than him." But Terry didn't hear him as he was watching Tyson defeating Oliver.

888888888

Two days later…

The Blade Breakers were in a big mall shopping and enjoying their time.

"het Rei! Look at this! It's cool!" Tyson said pointing at a video shop "I'll go inside to see what movies they have." He ran inside and Rei waited for him until he came back again "that was interesting!"

"it's getting late Tyson. Let's go!" Rei said looking at his watch. it was 9:15 "we don't know this place, so it's better that we go back to the hotel."

Tyson nodded "alright. You go and I'll buy some food for dinner then I'll follow you. Tell Kai that I am coming later. K?"

Rei nodded "fin! But don't bring burger. Kai hates it." When Tyson nodded, Rei left.

"it's cold!" he said as he hugged himself trying to ease the cold. Then he walked to an alley that lead to his hotel. However, he didn't know how this alley was dangerous at the night. That is until he heard a loud chuckle.

"well, well. Look what do we have here!" he found a gang blocking his way. They looked dangerous. One of them took a couple of steps forward and cupped Rei's face in his big right hand "not from here. Aren't you?" he asked and Rei shook his head

"no! now leave me be!" they laughed at his response

"and where are you going, little one?" Rei frowned

"let me pass or else!" they laughed again

"or else what? You'll kick us?"he pushed Rei to the wall and leaned against him. Rei wrecked his nose as he smelt the strong smell of alcohol coming from the guy's mouth. He couldn't stop himself from kicking the guy in his midsection, then tried to run away, but another one grabbed his shirt.

Struggling out of the guy's grasp, the shirt was ripped and he ran to the opposite way to the hotel.

After running for about 15 minutes, he finally realized that he was lost in this big city. Not to mention that he was walking topless in the cold weather. He finally collapsed against a wall of a big building. He closed his eyes not knowing whether if he was going to sleep or loosing consciousness.

"hey you!... you. Wake up!" he groaned. They didn't have any match today, and Kai said that he'll give them the day off. So why were they waking him. Then there was a hand on his shoulder shaking him "are you alright? " he opened his eyes to see a young man looking at him with concern, then he remembered

"oh god! The guys, mall, alley and bullies. They were-"

"shhh! Calm down. You are not making any sense." The guy grabbed his arms gently to help him stand "shit! You are freezing! Come inside before you die."

Having no energy to protest, Rei nodded and followed the young man inside

"here. This is my home." It wasn't a small apartment, nor was it big. But it was arranged in a nice way. "I'll prepare the bath. Wait here for a minute please!"

Rei nodded and sat on a sofa, soon he was asleep. But it only lasted for a couple of minutes as the other boy came back and woke him "hey, you better wake up and take a warm bath before you catch a cold." When Rei nodded, the guy smiled "this way!" he led Rei to his 

bathroom "I left you some clothes. It might be big for you, but it'll do it!" Rei nodded and closed the door of the bathroom.

He stripped out of his pants and boxers and got in the bath. He moaned enjoying the warm water that caressed his shivering body. soon, the shivering stopped and he felt much better. He started cleaning himself, then he wore the clothes the guy gave him.

Rei left the bathroom in a blue jeans and a simple black T-shirt. He went to the living room where the guy asked him to wait before he took his bath, and he found that boy pouring some tea on two cups.

He looked up and smiled "hey! How do you feel now?"

Rei nodded. The guy gave him a cup of tea which Rei gladly accepted it with a grateful smile. He sat and slowly started drinking his tea.

"I- amm… I didn't thank you!" Rei said in a low voice

"you don't have to." The guy said "see, I usually don't let strangers in my house, but you don't look like a robber, nor a beggar. So, I allowed you to come in. My name is Tom!"

Rei nodded smiling "yes Tom. Thank you. And yes, I am not a beggar neither a robber! I came here to London for business."

Tom nodded "what happened? If you don't mind me asking!"

"not at all. I was returning to my hotel, but some bullies attacked me!" then he looked as if he remembered something "oh I am sorry. Forgive my rudeness." He stood up and bowed "My name is Rei. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tom smiled "pleasure is mine. Rei you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"oh! Are you interested in Beyblade?" Rei asked

"nooo! That's just a stupid game where people duel with toys!" he noticed that Rei's face was red "what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked concern

"err… actually, I am a Beyblader." Tom's eyes widened, while Rei continued "I am one of the Blade Breakers."

"wait a minute. You are Rei? As in Rei Kon?" Rei nodded smiling, now it was Tom's turn to blush from embarrassment.

"uhh! What I said about Beyblade, umm… err…"

Rei laughed softly "hey don't worry. I don't expect everyone in the universe to love the Beyblade sport!"

Tom looked at Rie's golden eyes "but you know something? I watched your last match with… umm… Robert. Was that his name?"

Rei nodded. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but his stomach growled crying for food

Tom laughed "I'll fix you a sandwich" he left for a couple of minutes and returned with a plate of sandwiches in a hand, the other hand held a glass of orange juice. Rei ate all the sandwiches

"sorry, I don't know how to cook. I would've made something better than cream cheese sandwiches."

"it's really fine"

"it's getting late and you look tired. you need some sleep" Tom helped Rei to stand up and led him to the bed room "good night, Rei"

"wait! What about you?" Rei asked concern

"I'll sleep on the couch!"

"I can't let you do that!" Rei protested "I just can't"

"look its fin-" Tom was interrupted

"no! I'll sleep on the couch!" slowly, it turned into an argument until

"look, the bed is big enough. We both can share it" Rei blushed 'did I really say that?'

Tom in the other hand was shocked, eyes wide and also blushing 'did he really say that?' but he nodded and they both laid on the bed. Both still blushing.

"err… good night!" Tom said

Rei smiled "night!" he laid and closed his eyes 'this Tom guy is so great. He is gentle, nice, and not to forget that he is also handsome!" he closed his eyes dreaming of the same guy he was thinking about. Not knowing that this guy was watching him while he is asleep, admiring his beauty.

Tom ran his fingers gently through Rei's black hair 'he is so cute. And he has the most interesting eyes ever. Stop it Tom. He is a Beyblade champion. He can't be gay. Even if he was, he will not think about you. He'll take someone who is rich and more handsome.' He sighed 'forget it Tom! He is not yours"

888888888

Tom woke up at 10:27 in the morning. he moved to leave the bed, but his movement woke Rei

"Good morning!" Rei said while Tom nodded

"Morning!"

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Tom went to the kitchen followed by Rei

"who are these?" Rei asked, looking at a small photo on the kitchen table

Tom smiled and looked at the photo. "This is my friend Terry and his girl friend. And as you can see, this is me standing beside Terry!"

"what about your girl friend?" Rei asked.

"see. I respect girls and everything, but actually… umm… I am not into them"

"heh! Neither am I!"

Tom felt a weird feeling, he couldn't name it. He didn't know if it was hope or happiness. But then 'whoa! Hold it there Tom. This is Rei Kon we're talking about"

"say Tom. Since I can cook, why don't I make breakfast and you'll clean the dishes?"

"if you are sure. I don't mind at all!" Rei nodded smiling. "look. I'll go fix my bedroom and I'll come to help you!" again, Rei nodded and Tom left.

While Rei was making breakfast, he held a bottle of water, suddenly the bottle fell and the water was splashed on the kitchen's floor. "oh! I better clean it before he comes. Don't want him to get mad at me." But just as he took a step forward, his leg tripped and he fell on the floor "ouch!"

At this very moment, Tom came in "what's happe- whoa!" he slipped and fell.

Both of them blushed when they noticed that Tom fell on top of Rei.

"I- I uhh… I am sorry, I didn't mean to… it's the water bottle-" Rei tried to explained "I dunno. The water sudd-"

"shhh!" Tom held Rei's chin his gentle hand and pressed his lips to Rei's perfect ones.

Without hesitation. Rei responded to the kiss shyly but it was obvious that there was love in it. They brook up and Rei smiled shyly

"I never believed in a first sight love. Now I know that I was wrong!" Rei said whispering.

"I never knew that I love Beyblade. Now I know because I decided that I am not going to miss any match that you'll be in." Tom whispered back he stood up and helped Rei to do the same "come on. We have to clean this miss!"

After they cleaned Rei made breakfast then Told Tom that he had to go.

"my friends must be worried about me!" he said. he kissed Tom on the lips "good bye!"

"good bye!" Tom said "but, are you sure that you don't want me to drive you to your hotel?"

Rei nodded "don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But…" Tom looked at him questionably. He continued "can I have your phone number and email address?"

"of course you can!" Tom happily gave him a note that has the phone number, email address and also his cell phone number. "here you go! Please, take care of yourself!" Rei nodded and left.

8888888888

Rei knocked on the door waiting for his teammates to open to him 'please don't let it be Kai' he prayed. Unfortunately, it was Kai who opened the door

"and where in hell where you?" he asked demanding an answer

"err… well Kai, I understand that you were worried and everything, but-"

"I want a damn answer. And I was not worried, I simply want everyone to follow the rules that Mr. Dickinson gave us. Is that a hard thing to do?" Kai said in a harsh tone

"I- understand. I really didn't mean it. I was attacked by bullies and then I lost my way." Rei explained, when Kai stared at his clothes he continued "a guy helped me and gave me these clothes cuz the bullies ripped mine." Kai didn't say anything else, he just nodded and got inside.

"Reiiii! You're here!" Max jumped on him "we were worried. All of us. Tyson and I were about to leave and search for you, and Kenny used Dizzy to track Drigger down, but Drigger was here in the hotel."

"I am sorry I made you worried!" Rei said to Max and turned to Tyson who followed Max and now was standing beside Rei "hey Tyson! Sorry about yester day. I made you all worried!"

"you bet Rei, but I think you should apologize to Kai. He didn't sleep or eat anything. He was really worried. Of course being the wet blanket he is, he didn't say that!"

Rei smiled to Tyson and nodded agreeing that Kai was a secretive person.

"Rei!" Rei turned around and found that it was Kai who called him "get ready! We are leaving after 2 days. I want your stuff to be arranged." Rei nodded and went inside packing.

88888888

2 days later…

Tom drove back from his college to his home. as usual, Terry was with him

"man! The blade breakers are leaving today, they'll go to Australia for the tournament, I can't wait to see Tyson winning again!"

Tom was not even listening 'why didn't he tell me that he was leaving? At least I could've said good bye!' his cell phone rang. He answered "Hello?"

"Tom! It's me Rei. Umm… I wanted to say that I was leaving today!" Tom felt a wave of happiness through him 'he called… he really called. He cares about me!' but Rei continued "I 

know you are busy but, can you come to the air port? I really want to see you before I leave."

"sure! Bye!" he closed and drove to the airport

"hey!" Terry was confused "this is not the way to your home!" Tom didn't answer, he kept focusing on the rode

When he reached the air port, he ran inside looking for the Chinese beauty, suddenly he was hugged from behind. He turned to find Rei

"Rei!" without wasting a second, he kissed Rei passionately, and Rei kissed back with the same passion until they broke up for air.

"I am leaving now. But before I go, I want to give you this." He handled Tom a necklace in a shape of a white tiger "when you watch my match, wear it to remember me!"

"I am not going to do that!" Rei frowned, but Tom continued "I'll wear it right now and I'll never take it off!"

Rei smiled and hugged him. After a while, there was an announcement "that's my plane." He kissed Tom "good bye!"

"good bye, and good luck." Rei nodded and left. Tom sighed "alright! Better find Terr-" before he even continue he heard

""WHOA TOM! YOU WONT BELIVE IT!" Tom laughed inside 'Americans!'

Terry ran into Tom "LOOK TOM LOOK, I MET TYSON. I MET TYSON GRANGER. HE SIGNED MY SHIRT!" Tom rolled his eyes

"yeah that's cool! Let's go now. We have work to do!" they got in the car. However, Tom didn't have a break since Terry was shouting the whole time

"I SWEAR I AM NOT LYING. TYSON GRANGER SIGNED MY SHIRT. SEE, THIS IS HIS SIGNATURE. WOHOO! TYSON SIGNED MY SHIRT…."

Tom wondered what would Terry do if he knew that Rei Kon, Tyson's teammate was his boyfriend. Well, he sure was not going to tell him that soon. He took the necklace in his hand and smiled, then he couldn't hold himself. He laughed when Terry shouted in a very loud voice that he thought that he'll lose his voice

"TYSON GRANGER SIGNED MY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT!"

and as he expected, Terry lost his voice for a whole weak.

8888888888

Alright… that's it. My first one shot. I don't know how was it! Maybe I am better with long stories but I wanted to give it a try… I hope you enjoyed the story…

Thanks for reading, and see you soon.

Sindi-chan the Light Shadow


End file.
